14 February
by Cece Lien
Summary: 14 febuari adalah hari Valentine Day. Goenji mengajak Aphrodi jalan dan makan bersama. Awalnya ia ingin menyatakan perasaan, tapi ada tembok yang menghalanginya. Apa yang terjadi? FIC pengganti cokelat Valentine dari saya. Maaf kalau jelek y


HAPPY VALENTTINE MINNA~

Vi-Chan kasih cokelat buat minnasan dalam bentuk FIC baru. Hiks, beneran, Vi-Chan baru bikin FICnya kemarin trus langsung di publish. Sebenarnya Vi-Chan udah bikin FIC dari kemarin-kemarin, cuma karena menurut Vi-Chan kurang menarik n udah mau dekat tanggal 14, alhasil Vi-Chan buru-buru bikin FIC baru dan jadilah FIC Vi-Chan yang agak-agak ini *buagh!*

Di FIC ini, Vi-Chan akan menampilkan pair terbelangkai *plak!*, eh maksud pair yang cukup langka. Sambut dia (JRENG! JRENG!) SHUUTERU!

Tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita mulai. HAPPY READING

* * *

**14 February  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T  
Pair: ShuuyaXTerumi/ShuuTeru  
Disclaimer: Punya Level-5 forever. Kalau punya saya, mungkin IE ceritanya jadi ancur *plak!*  
Warning!: OOC, mungkin ada typo, kata yang hilang, dll.**

* * *

Disebuah lapangan sepak bola Raimon, tampak seorang_ ACE_ berambut bawang yang sedang sibuk duduk-duduk dilapangan bersama anggota lain yang kini sedang beristirahat. Nama pria rambut bawang itu ialah Goenji Shuuya.

"Latihan hari ini seru ya!" Kata seorang _captain_+_goalkeeper_ tim Raimon, Endou Mamoru.

"Iya. Kau juga hari ini bersemangat!" Ujar pelari andalan tim Raimon, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana denganmu, Goenji?" Tanya Endou pada si pria rambut bawang itu.

"Aku? Yah, latihan masih seperti biasanya," Jawabnya datar.

"Souka. YOSH, aku mau melanjutkan latihan!" Endou langsung pergi untuk mengambil bola dan latihan.

"AKU IKUT!" Kazemaru mengikuti Endou dari belakang.

Goenji menghela nafas heran. Suhu udara cukup dingin tapi dia tetap bersemangat. Dingin?

Ini bulan Febuari. Di Jepang, bulan Febuari masih musim dingin. Febuari, 14 Febuari, berarti hari ini adalah hari Valentine.

Goenji meraih ponselnya yang terletak di tas didekatnya. Dari layar, terlihat foto seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Sosok pria 'cantik' dengan mata ruby dan rambut berwarna pirang yang lurus. Sosok yang berdarah Korea yang merupakan mantan musuhnya. Sosok yang dicintainya.

"Wah, Aphrodi-kun manis sekali disini," Goenji kaget karena suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lagi pemain tim Raimon bermata mengantuk, Fubuki Shirou.

"Itu Aphrodi-kun? Manis ya? Kau jadikan foto itu _wallpaper_ ponselmu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya," Jawab Goenji pendek.

"Ini Valentine, sebentar lagi latihan selesai, kau tidak menemuinya? Sesekali jalan bareng," Kata Fubuki.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku diajak Endou-kun kerumahnya seusai latihan ini,"

Jalan-jalan? Benar juga.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Goenji beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ke toilet bawa ponsel?

Merasa sudah aman, Goenji kemudian menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya. Teryata ia tidak ke toilet, melainkan mencari tempat 'aman' untuk menelepon seseorang, yakni sosok yang ingin ia temui.

"_Ya? Siapa ya?"_ Dari suaranya, Goenji sudah dapat menebak siapa yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aphrodi, ini aku, Goenji,"

"_Goenji? Ada perlu apa? Tumben menelepon…"_

"Itu… aku…" Entah kenapa ia mendadak gugup, "Jam 6 sore nanti kau mau jalan bareng denganku… berdua?"

Walaupun masih dalam keadaan _pokerface_, tapi dalam hati ia panik setengah hidup karena ia megajaknya jalan-jalan berdua. Ingat, BER-DUA.

"_Jalan-jalan? Boleh, kebetulan aku sudah pulang ke Jepang kemarin. Jam 6 ya? Ketemuan dimana? Cuma berdua? Yang lain tidak diajak?"_

"Iya. Yang lain sibuk sendiri. Kazemaru dan Fubuki akan menginap dirumah Endou, Tsunami dan Somoeka katanya mau saingan berjemur yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Semuanya punya urusan masing-masing, jadi hanya kita berdua saja,"

"_Sayang sekali. Ketemuan dimana?"_

Dimana? Ketemuan dimana? OMG, Goenji ingin menjawab ketemuan di toko bunga. Tapi, cowok ke toko bunga? DOUBLE WHT!? CIYUS? ENELAN? MIAPAH?

Baik-baik, yang tadi abaikan saja.

"Kau suka bunga? Mungkin kita bisa ketemuan di toko bunga Inazuma. Bagaimana?" Shuuya menjawab sambil berdag-dig-dug ria, menunggu sebuah responan.

"_Bunga? Aku suka. Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap. Tunggu ya," _–PIP!

Syukurlah ia suka bunga. Goenji hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Kalau saja ia tidak punya akal sehat, mungkin saat ini ia sedang joget-joget ala 'Oppa Bawang Style' miliknya.

"Hari ini aku harus mengatakannya. Aishiteru, Terumi…"

-XXX-

Jam 6 sore, tahu-tahu Shuuya sudah berada didepan toko bunga itu. Penampilannya yang bagi dia sendiri cukup sederhana, tidak lupa dengan syal untuk menghangkatkan diri juga.

"Maaf kalau aku lama," Goenji langsung kaget saat menyadari kalau sosok itu beneran datang!

"Aphrodi? Tak apa, aku juga baru datang kok," Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Mau beli bunga? Ayo masuk,"

Keduanya masuk ke toko bunga itu. Cukup ramai. Desain tokonya bertema Valentine. Goenji tetap memasang ekpresi datar dan menemani Aphrodi yang sibuk memilih bunga, tapi dalam hati ia berpikiran bahwa sosok yang dihadapannya itu oh 'coretukecoret' sekaleee~

"Aku sudah selesai memilih. Kau tidak beli juga?" Tanya Aphrodi.

"Tidak usah. Kau saja," Jawab Goenji.

Aphrodi hanya ber 'oh' ria saja. Di kasir, saat ia hendak mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, tiba-tiba Goenji menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga kasir.

"Terima kasih, uangnya pas, ya," Kata si penjaga kasir.

"Eh tunggu. Aku yang beli kau yang bayar? Tidak apa-apa? Biar kuganti-…"

"Tidak usah. Kan aku yang mengajakmu. Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu. Ada sebuah café yang sering kukunjungi," Ajak Goenji sambil tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya…" Aphrodi mendadak blushing, manalagi tangannya saat ini sedang digandeng oleh Goenji. Oh, So Sweet~

Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, mereka pergi ke café tersebut naik bus. Karena masih gandengan, banyak orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat pasangan itu, manis ya,"

"Mesranya~ Aku juga mau kayak gitu, tapi cowokku kurang perhatian,"

"Beb, aku boleh gandeng tanganmu yang manis itu enggak?"

"Boleh banget beb,"

"Andaikan aku punya pacar…"

"Andaikan aku jomblo(?)…"

Aphrodi setengah mati menahan rasa malu. Begitu pula Goenji, walaupun ekpresinya masih datar. Akhirnya bus pun tiba. Bahkan selama duduk di bus pun tangan mereka tetap gandengan. Dasar pasangan muda(?)

Sesampainya di café merupakan keadaan yang mungkin cukup aman bagi Aphrodi, karena ia bebas dari bisikan-bisikan yang aneh-aneh. Mereka masuk ke café dan Goenji memilih tempat duduk yang khusus 2 orang saja, di dekat kolam café yang sudah dihiasi kelopak bunga.

"Tempatnya indah!" Aphrodi tampak senang dan iseng mengambil foto kolam itu. Goenji ikut senang karena ia sudah memilih tempat yang pas.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, "Permisi, mau pesan apa?"

Keduanya melihat ke menu. Makanannya cukup mahal. Aphrodi hanya membawa uang sedikit, jadi ia memutuskan untuk minum saja. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran orang, Goenji langsung...

"Pesan steak special hari ini 2. Juice dan hidangan penutupnya juga 2,"

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar," Sang pelayan pergi.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar," Kata Goenji tenang.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Bunga, biaya perjalanan dan makanan ini semuanya kau yang bayar?" Aphrodi tak mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa Goenji rela-rela saja mengeluarkan uanganya hanya untuk 'ehemkencanehem' malam ini?

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Kan aku yang mengajak. Uang yang kubawa ada banyak kok. Ayahku kan dokter," Jawab Goenji tenang plus datar.

Ayah? Aphrodi mendadak murung, "Kau enak ya, masih punya orangtua…"

"Eh?" Ekpresi Goenji berubah saat melihat air mata Aphrodi mengalir.

"Aku malah tidak dianggap sebagai anak. Keduanya meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan santainya. Jadi aku sudah harus kerja karena tidak punya uang. Kau enak ya…"

Goenji terbelak. Ia baru tahu kalau Aphrodi dibuang orangtuanya. Lantas, kenapa ia tidak pernah cerita?

Goenji merasa bersalah. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata ruby anak itu.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada aku," Goenji lagi-lagi tersenyum menghibur. Air mata anak itu benar-benar berhenti.

Aphrodi sendiri bingung, kenapa ia bisa mendadak tenang dan berdebar-debar saat Goenji ada didekatnya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Goenji. Tangannya kini mengelus pipi anak itu.

"Iya, aku sudah agak baikan. Terimasih, Goenji…"

Goenji tersenyum lega, "Selain itu, pesanan kita juga sudah datang,"

Sang pelayan meletakan semua pesanan Goenji dimeja dan meninggalkan keduanya. Aphrodi bingung sendiri. Garpu dan pisau? Astaga, teryata ia tidak tahu cara makan menggunakan 2 benda itu. Ini sebenarnya café apa restoran sih? Melihat Aphrodi yang kebingungan, kini muncul niat iseng dari Goenji.

"Aphrodi, lihat sini,"

Aphrodi menurut walaupun bingung. Ia langsung melihat kearah Goenji dan…

"Haup!" Ah, Teryata Goenji iseng untuk menyuapinya, sehingga sukses membuatnya kaget dan syok.

"Go-Goenji? I-inikan ditempat umum…" Aphrodi berusaha menahan rasa malunya sambil blushing, sementara Goenji menahan tawa.

"Kau bingung ya? Ikuti saja cara makanku," Kata Goenji.

"Ah, iya…" Aphrodi menurut, walaupun dia masih agak susah memakainya.

Keduanya makan bersama atau lebih tepatnya 'ehemkencanehem'. Tak hanya itu, banyak juga orang yang berbisik karena beberapa ada yang melihat kejadian, dari Goenji yang menghapus air matanya, hingga Goenji yang menyuapi Aphrodi.

"Pasangan yang mesra ya,"

"Andaikan suamiku perhatian begitu,"

"Cowoknya keren ya~"

"CEWEKnya manis sekali,"

Cewek, JLEB!

Aphrodi syok berat saat dikatakan 'CEWEK'. Memang sih, banyak yang bilang dia manis, lebih tepatnya cantik.

"Aha ha, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Habiskan dulu makananmu," Tawa Goenji.

"Gara-gara kamu…" Aphrodi agak ngambek, Goenji masih tertawa.

Begitu keduanya selesai makan, Aphrodi ingin mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Ano, Goenji, rasanya daritadi kau terlihat aneh…"

"Aneh?"

"Kau yang selama ini jarang tersenyum dan tertawa, kini sering tertawa atau tersenyum selama bersamaku tadi. Kau rela mengeluarkan banyak uang, padahal itu pemberian orangtuamu. Kau juga mengajakku keluar… be-berdua…" Aphrodi blushing lagi. Nih anak daritadi blushing mulu ya

"Ah, itu karena-…"

"GOENJI!" Sebelum Goenji sempat melanjutkan jawabannya, ada seseorang yang menanggilnya. Ia mengenali suara ini. Keduanya melihat kearah suara dan tampak 3 sosok yang mereka kenali.

"Endou, Fubuki dan Kazemaru? Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Goenji sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Makan malam bareng. Eh ada Aphrodi. Lama tidak ketemu," Endou cengar-cengir gajelas.

"Makan malam kan bisa dirumah, lagipula café ini kan jauh dari rumahmu," Goenji merasa agak kesal karena acara 'ehemkencanehem' nya terganggu.

"Ayah ibuku tidak ada dirumah, aku tidak bisa masak. Fubuki dan Kazemaru bisa masak sih, tapi teryata bahan makanannya kurang, jadi kami makan disini saja deh. Kalian sendiri saja makan malam berdua, kan?" Tebak Endou.

Aphrodi dan Goenji sama-sama tidak menjawab. Keduanya saling menunduk menahan malu.

"Aku menganggu ya. Ya sudah, aku per-… WAAA!" Saat Endou berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi, dengan cerobohnya ia kesandung kakinya sendiri. Sebelum Endou terbentur lantai, refleks Goenji menangkap tubuhnya dengan pose… memeluk?

Entah mengapa Aphrodi merasa dadanya sakit melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya terasa panas. Apa ia cemburu? Kenapa?

"Huaaa, maaf, maaf, aku memang ceroboh," Kata Endou sambil sibuk menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kau ini, lain kali hati-hati!" Ujar Goenji memperingatkan. Tanpa disadarinya, Aphrodi ingin kembali menangis.

"Ano, aku pulang duluan ya…" Aphrodi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Goenji yang sibuk berdebat.

Fubuki dan Kazemaru memandang Aphrodi yang melangkah keluar. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Kazemaru langsung menyeret pergi Endou, sementara Fubuki mulai berbisik pada Goenji.

"Sebaiknya kau kejar Aphrodi-kun. Dia itu sebenarnya…"

"Apa?" Goenji terbelak kaget.

-XXX-

Di tengah perjalanan yang mungkin sudah sedikit jauh dari café tadi, Aphrodi berhenti sejenak. Kenapa ia mendadak panas saat melihat Goenji dekat dengan Endou? Kenapa ia merasa cemburu?

"SHUUYA BAKAAAA!" Aphrodi kini berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi itu.

Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan air matanya kini kembali menangis. Sekarang ia menyadari, bahwa dia sejujurnya…

… Mencintai Goenji Shuuya.

Sementara disisi lain, Goenji terus berlari, sesekali menengok ke kanan-kiri sambil meneriaki nama seorang sosok yang harus ia temui. Setelah setengah perjalanannya, Goenji akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sosok itu sedang menangis diantara salju-salju yang turun.

"Aphrodi, kau kenapa?" Didekatinya sosok yang sedang menangis itu. Ia ingin membelai dan merangkul bahunya, namun sosok itu menolak.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Goenji sedikit terbelak. Sosok yang ia cintai itu menolaknya?

"Tunggu dulu Aphrodi. Aku tidak bermaksud-... yang tadi itu hanya… hanya…"

"Hanya apa? HANYA APA? Aku benci kamu, Goenji. Padahal aku sudah sangat senang saat kau mau mengajakku jalan. Aku senang karena kau sudah menemaniku. Tapi teryata…" Aphrodi menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Teryata kau… Padahal aku su-…"

Sebelum Aphrodi sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia merasa pusing hingga akhirnya pingsan. Beruntung Goenji masih sempat menangkap tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya pulang kerumahnya dulu.

"_Aphrodi sebenarnya juga menyukai Goenji-kun. Dia cemburu atas kejadian tadi. Kalau Goenji-kun tidak mau kehilangan dia, kejar dia sekarang!"_

Goenji menatap kearah langit, "Sepertinya kau benar, Fubuki,"

-XXX-

Di dapur sebuah apartemen, tampak sosok Goenji Shuuya yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah kompres. Ia melangkah masuk kekamarnya dan mengkompres sosok seseorang yang ia cintai itu. Aphrodi mendadak demam, tapi hanya demam biasa. Besok juga sembuh.

Sesekali ia menghela nafas kesal. Ia kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi bersamanya.

Goenji mulai berpikir apa ia menyerah saja menyukainya? Mungkin saat ini Aphrodi sudah membencinya. Kalau saja kejadian tadi tidak terjadi pasti ia…

"Ukh…" Ditengah lamunnya, Aphrodi mulai sadarkan diri.

"Aku… dimana?" Ia memang belum sadar sepenuhnya. Disana, Goenji langsung menemukan rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Saat kesadaran Aphrodi kembali sepenuhnya, ia langsung terduduk dan berusaha menghindari Goenji. Tapi karena ia ada ditempat tidur yang dikiri-kanannya terdapat meja, ia jadi tidak bisa kabur.

"KAU MAU APA!?" Tanya Aphrodi. Ia tampak marah.

"Aphrodi, maafkan aku. Tapi dengarkan dulu ceritaku-…"

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar semuanya!" Aphrodi memberontak, apalagi pada saat Goenji menahan kedua tangannya.

Goenji dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir manis anak itu. Aphrodi terbelak kaget. Ia berhenti memberontak, namun kembali menangis.

"Ke-kenapa?" Aphrodi masih syok.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Terumi," Goenji lagi-lagi tersenyum dan memeluknya. Namun kesan kali ini berbeda. Senyumnya tulus. Ia juga memanggil nama kecil anak itu.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, Terumi," Kata-kata lembut Goenji justru malah membuat air mata anak itu mengalir semakin deras. Belum pernah sekalipun ia merasa hangat dalam pelukan itu. Belum pernah ia marasakan kehangatan itu. Bahkan sebelum dan sesudah keluarganya meninggalkannya, ia belum pernah merasakannya. Namun kali ini ia merasakannya. Merasakan hangatnya cinta Goenji padanya.

"Goenji,"Panggil Aphrodi, "Tolong ambilkan tasku. Ada sesuatu disana,"

Goenji menurutinya. Diambilnya tas kecil Aphrodi dan memberikannya padanya. Aphrodi sibuk mencari sesuatu. Ia menemukannya adan menemukannya. Benda yang dicarinya langsung ia berikan pada Goenji.

"Ini Valentine. Aku tadi telat karena membuat cokelat ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuatnya, jadi rasanya mungkin tidak enak," Goenji sedikit kaget dengan kejutan mendadak itu. Diterimanya bungkusan cokelat itu. Ada tulisan di cokelat itu.

'_Aishiteru'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuuya…" Ungkap Aphrodi sambil menyebut nama kecil Goenji.

Keduanya kembali untuk meneruskan ciuman itu. Bulan Febuari yang dingin, namun bagi mereka hari ini adalah bulan Febuari yang hangat. Tidak memperdulikan hujan salju yang turun, suhu udara yang dingin dan menusuk. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan cinta mereka.

_14 Febuari, hari dimana cinta hangat kami dimulai_

**Chapter bonus**

Di tengah suasana mesra tersebut, tanpa keduanya sadari, trio makhluk yang mereka temui di café tadi alias Endou, Kazemaru dan Fubuki teryata sibuk mengintip daritadi. Diatas pohon pula.

"Akhirnya mereka jadian juga," Kata Fubuki senang.

"Iya. Nyaris saja hubungan mereka berantakan. Gara-gara kau sih!" Kazemaru langsung menjitak Endou.

"AW! Ta-tapi kan mereka udah jadian," Kata Endou gak mau kalah.

"Tapi Aphrodi jadi sakit gara-gara kamu kan. Bisa-bisanya seorang kapten jalan bisa kesandung kakinya sendiri," Komentar Kazemaru

"Iya iya, semua salahku," Endou akhirnya mengalah.

Dari balik jendela, sosok Goenji Shuuya kini membelai rambut pirang milik Aphrodi yang kini sedang tertidur. Dirinya masih tersenyum lembut.

Kazemaru dan Fubuki senyam-senyum sendiri. Sewaktu keduanya bertatapan, mereka langsung memalingkan wajah dengan muka yang memerah. Dalam hati, apa yang dipikirkan mereka itu sama.

"Andaikan aku dan Fubuki bisa seperti mereka…" Pikir Kazemaru.

"Andaikan aku seperti Goenji-kun, mungkin aku dan Kazemaru sudah jadian," Pikir Fubuki.

"_Andaikan kami jadian…"_

Endou yang sedari daritadi mengelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak itu kini berbalik bingung melihat kedua temannya sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berarti, CUMA AKU YANG JOMBLO? TEDAAAAK!" Endou langsung menjerit dalam hati. Bersabarlah, wahai Endou Mamoru. Cinta itu akan datang secara tiba-tiba.

**END**

**Tamat? Hua, maaf kalo kurang panjang, gak jelas, dll. Maklum Vi-Chan masih Author baru. Apakah cokelat FIC Vi-Chan tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak, gomen _ _**

**Btw, HAPPY VALENTINE MINNA~**


End file.
